Addicted To You
by RememberingTheNight
Summary: Percy has a dark and hidden secret. Bit by bit, memory by memory, he begins to remember what happened. Can he continue his fight once he learned the truth? Percy/Luke
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is the first story I've done on this site, at least the first I intend to finish. I've written quite a bit but never really gotten anywhere. But then I remembered how obsessed I am with the Percy Jackson series. It's one of the few series I could actually finish and never upset me with anything that happened between the characters. And with the movie coming out, of course, I'm even the more pumped to write this story. And here's a note, I'm not claiming any of the characters are actually like this. It's just a work of fiction that is based on Rick Riordan's series. Don't like it? Don't read. Sorry. Like it? Well continue on reading and review for me. Thanks guys, you ROCK!**

**Another note, I'm going by the movie's ages and personalities for the characters, mixed in with the book. The characters are the movie characters (looks, personality, etc.), just in the book's plots and such. Does that make sense? Maybe you can understand if you read. My apologies.**

* * *

Percy sat by the water's edge, next to his cabin. Tyson hadn't arrived at camp yet, and he had the cabin all to himself. However, he was usually used to this. But don't get it wrong, he loved having the cabin to himself sometimes. Not to mention the fact that, in his mind, he had the coolest cabin you could imagine. An indoor fountain, sea shell coated walls, mechanical fish swimming along the ceiling that Tyson had surprised him with last summer, and everything else a son of Poseidon could want in a room.

The sun was setting over the green hills and strawberry fields surrounding the camp, and the light made the lake seem as if it was glowing. He liked coming here, just to relax after a long day of training, or to think about things that had happened or happened in the past, or things about to happen. Being the kind of person he was, he always had to face the fact he could easily die tommorow, or a minute from now. But here, in Camp Half Blood, especially at the water's edge, he didn't feel the same light beating of his heart that always warned him to keep a look out, or to worry about the overpowering feelings of death that usually stayed in his mind so much.

"Percy?" said a familar voice calling from behind him.

He didn't have to turn to know it was Annabeth, who came around quite a few times on the days they had seen little of each other.

"Are you alright?" she asked again.

"Of course I'm alright. Just having one of those days where I spend alot of the time thinking by the water, you know?" he answered her.

She nodded, though he knew she didn't fully understand how important these kind of things were to him. After having such an eventful life, things like this just made him seem a little bit more normal than usual.

"You've been really distant lately. Ever since you've come back for this summer you've been really distant to everyone." she explained.

Percy may or may not have been trying to get this point across, he came straight to his cabin when he first got here and only left for meals, sometimes, and training. He had even missed a game of Capture the Flag at one point, which made Chiron come to him, wondering the same thing the previous week. He had asked if anything had taken place recently, or even over the year, between him and his father, though contact was a bit rare between the two, or his mother. Chiron, however, knew Percy well enough to know him and his mother had never really had much of a fight; the most extreme one was him refusing to leave her to go to Camp Half Blood years ago as the Minotaur chased them. He had told him it was just social teenage angst kind of things, though as Chiron accepted this and walked away, a part of Percy knew that he didn't believe it.

"Just personal stuff. You know, school and things." Percy said, skipping a rock into the lake.

Annabeth was silent for a moment. It seemed as if she could have just walked away from him, but she instead walked forward and took a seat next to him.

"You don't have to talk about. You've already done a pretty good job of that already." she said.

He nodded. He didn't know what to say or how he could even tell her the truth about what was happening to him. A part of him wanted to grab her hand and run off into the fields with her and hold her hand forever, but another part of him was instructing him not to.

"Did Chiron send you here?" Percy asked.

"No, I came on my own free will. With inspiration from him, I guess you could say..." she said.

"He asked you to talk to me, right?"

"Yeah, but Percy, I was going to anyways. You've been so... strange. I mean, I don't even think Poseidon or any of the gods would know what's going on with you right now." she said. "Why are you not telling me, though? Aren't you supposed to? I'm the daughter of Athena, I have alot of brains and wisdom, maybe I could help?"

He hated when she used Athena for her "being right" about something.

"But I can't read your mind, Percy." she said to him.

He glanced at her. "It's not like I don't want to at all, Annabeth. I really, really want to."

"Then why don't you?"

"Because... its not that easy. What I want to say doesn't really have a good reaction from alot of people..."

She breathed in. "Look, Percy, when you want to tell me or you need to, come to me and I'll listen. I promise."

She put her hand on his shoulder for a moment, and it seemed as if she would pull him forward into an embrace. But instead, she stood up and walked away, her footsteps going quickly against the wooden docks, much like his heart at the moment. He had become some close to telling her, and he wanted to, no doubt. But something was pulling him back, telling him not to at the same time. It was a force inside him, maybe the same force screaming at him to let it out as well. He had no idea what to do. Percy skipped another rock along the lake, then stood up and glanced out. The sea was dead calm, almost as if it was the River Styx itself.

It had been nearly ten minutes before Percy began to head back to his cabin, the sun heading behind the hills it once shone over. He could see fires burning and the sounds of demigods laughing and playing in the coming moonlight. But tonight, Percy had no desire for such a thing. He simpley trailed back to his cabin slowly, taking in the last breaths of the air he could before heading in for the night. He climbed over the back porch railing and from there into the cabin. The breeze was strong, as usual, and felt as comfortable as always. Something told him his father could have been watching him at the moment, but at the same time felt a bit of privacy. He stood there, alone, for a moment. From where he stood, head headed to the windows and closed the curtains. He made sure no one could see him at all, moving fast as quickly that someone on the outside would have been surprised at the speed it was acomplished. It didn't feel right, the feelings moving throughout him. He wanted to escape for a moment from everyone, as far away as he could.

What had happened right before he came to camp was nothing short of unexpected. He remembered meeting James for the first time months ago, how he had an odd, strange desire to be close to him. He brushed it off, however, thinking it was normal or just something strange he was doing. Maybe it was the ADHD going. But something drew him to him, something Percy couldn't control. One time, their hands had just touched, and a shiver went down Percy's back. He couldn't believe the feelings overcoming him, and everytime the two were alone, he wanted it to stay that way. Sure, Percy had always been different, but this was a new source of difference he was feeling. And then at the park, that night. It all seemed so perfect, so... realistic. The way he wanted it to be. Him and James sat alone on the park bench, waiting to get picked up by his mother. Small talk ensued, and the two realized, other than the occasional person walking by them, they were alone, and as usual, Percy's mother was running late. But in a minute, everything seemed to change. James's hand was moving closer to him, and then it found itself right on top of his. The two began holding hands, and Percy didn't dare look into his eyes, but at this moment, it was more tempting than Medusas'. Finally, he turned his head, to see James looking at him. Percy shook, fear and adrinaline pumping throughout his body. He leaned forward, following by James, and before he knew it, his lips had met James's. The kiss lasted for seconds, but it seemed like eternity. The two pulled back from each, but no string of regret played within their bodies. A smile slowly overtook Percy's face, and he leaned forward, and the two boys kissed again. Percy moved his arm up across James's, the kiss becoming more passionate than the previous.

Then his mother pulled up, and it broke off as quickly as it had started. She saw nothing, but Percy couldn't get himself to leave or stop staring at the boy who'd just kissed him for the first time - by someone of the same sex, of course. He quickly got up and left, leaving James behind. Percy couldn't believe what had happened. What's worse is that he let it happen. James texted him twice a day, but Percy never responded. He didn't know what to say or how to react. The texts continued and then eventually became once a day, once every other day, once every week, then, like a slaughtered monster, vanished.

Percy could remember this all to clearly in his head. Anger built up inside him, anger which had been stored in him for some time. He could feel his ADHD getting the best of him, and a tear rolled down his face. Never in his life had he felt so alone in a place where he wasn't. Grabbing the nearest object, in this case an alarm clock, Percy threw it at the wall as hard as he could. Bits of sea shell broke off onto the floor, and Percy sank onto his knees where he began to cry to himself. Tears poured out of him, and he looked around his room, feeling the empty space around him as more of an excuse to cry. He didn't know what to do or where to go. James was now gone from his life, and he was by himself, as usual in the romance field. But then thoughts of Annabeth came over him... the girl he could imagine being with forever... but at the same time, he didn't want it. Part of him desired James at the same time. He felt as if he was being pulled by both arms in different directions, with no way to say what was really on his mind.

But then he remembered the one person who looked out for him when he first came to camp. Other than Grover and Chiron, one person still managed to look out for him when the going got rough. One boy, who he couldn't deny his feelings for. He had told no one, and not a soul knew of what had happened between the two of them except for the few people who were involved. And since then, everything had gone downhill. The boy he could look at all day and never get sick of. The boy he could dream of all. The boy who was his mortal foe.

He was in love with Luke Castellan.

* * *

**Review please, guys! Don't worry, this was more an introduction chapter than anything else. Tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys SO MUCH for the reviews, to be honest, thats what keeps me going with the story. I've got some great ideas going on here, and I just can't wait to put them forward. And yes, this pairing is just AWESOME! I am determind to finish this story as well and keep it as fresh as possible, so I promise that I will. And if any of you guys at all have any ideas, put them in a review and I can try to put them in if they fit, or possibley make them into a future story. Thanks guys!**

* * *

"So... there isn't a problem?" asked Annabeth.

"No. Everything is fine." Percy lied to her, hoping the conversation would just go away.

"Okay. So the fact that your curtains are ripped, this clock is broken, this scratch on the ground, chipped seashells all over the ground and this broken lamp is just not important, right?" she asked him, waiting for an answer to her hypothetical question. Typical.

"Well no, I had a dream you'd ask me that, I started to cry and I trashed my room."

Said Percy. His sense of humor usually amused most people, but Annabeth stood there with a straight face.

"I'm leaving." she said. "Clean this up. Without Tyson, and before inspection comes."

"There's no inspection today."

"Oh trust me. We can make an exception for you." she said, walking out of the cabin and closing the door behind her. Percy always had the feeling the gods didn't like children of other cabins in their own cabins. Every time someone other than Tyson came in, the entire "feeling" of the cabin would change. The soft breeze that had once always came through stopped, the magical fish that swam above on the ceiling stopped moving, and the fountain's water turned to a mirky color. You know, little signs like that.

But Percy couldn't tell Annabeth. What could her reaction possibley be? "I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena, remember? I can fix ANYTHING!" And Percy had a feeling she would try to fix him. He knew he was broken in some way, maybe not because he was confused, but because of how he handled things. Things in the cabin were broken, that was a fact. But for some reason, Percy couldn't get James out of his head. He had compleatly ignored him, and his texts (also because he couldn't risk sending one back. He found a cell phone and just decided to have one, just for emergancies. Then the world of texting was open to this teenager), and he knew he had no chance in getting him back, but also he had no way to escape the thoughts of James that surrounded him, what seemed like every minute. No one knew this was happening to him. Well, with the exception of his father, possibley, who watches over him quite a bit. But everything seemed to continue going wrong in his life.

He bent down and picked up the broken clock and tossed it into the now clean fountain, and pulled it out good as new. He learned last summer that healing powers seemed to work on inanimate objects as well, which was pretty cool. Now he didn't have to always want to get hurt just so he could see it heal itself.

"Oh damn Kronos!" he said, picking up the many bits of broken shell all over the floor. The room was a total mess, but Percy continued to clean. He tossed all the bits of the shells he could find into the fountain as well, and pulled out five brand new shells, or so it seemed.

After a few minutes, the room was just as it was before. But Percy couldn't stand being here, so he went out onto his back porch, which was actually more like a dock, but it felt more appropiate, being Percy, to call it something it wasn't. He breathed in the lake air.

But then he also remembered something he didn't exactly tell anyone, at all. If it had gotten out, he would become the outcast of the camp, and without a doubt seen as a traitor, no matter how much he didn't intend to be, and how it happened before the trouble began. But wait... Percy's eyes became wide. This was the first time he remembered this. But he hadn't ever though or remembered this before, it was a new thought to him. But it seemed so clear, almost as if it had happened yesterday. The memory was as clear as the water beneth him... it was a lost memory of Luke. Percy sat down on a chair (which leaned back and was cushioned. Quite nifty, Percy said about it) and thought this over in his head. It was all coming back to him, a memory of a lost love and time...

* * *

It had been years ago, when Percy first arrived at Camp Half Blood. He'd been here a week, staying in the Hermes cabin, as he hadn't been claimed yet in any way by daddy dearest. He had happened to be assigned to the same room, which the Hermes cabin seemed to have many of them, though most of them were quite small, as Luke, who, at the time, was a growing friend.

The starlight was clear out hear, almost as if Asteria was shining them down on camp herself. It was a night people would have been hard pressed to find in any city, or even any country side in the United States. Maybe Canada.

Percy was sitting on a dock, alone, thinking about how his entire world had recently changed in just a week. It still made his stomach turn when he thought of Greek gods being real, and a tear role down his face when he thought of his mother. She was in the underworld, with Hades. Percy didn't know Hades, nor did he have any real desire to know him at all, but he always had an imagine his mother was being tortured down there. He regreted watching the Disney "Hercules" movie, now when he was younger. Of course, at the moment, getting mauled by a monster seemed like a little more frightening than a villian, without a song, too.

Every time he touched the water, he felt rejuvinated. In a strange way, Percy was hoping that Poseidon would be his father. He still wasn't sure, as there was no claim, but he always felt a connection to the water. He touched it with his fingers, pulling them out compleatly dry. He examined them for a moment, when footsteps began to sound from behind him. He turned to see a figure coming to him, and Percy knew if it was any kind of counselor, he'd be in trouble. It was way past curfew, and him being a new demigod would probably offer more punishment from Mr. D than getting off.

He was relived when he finally could make out the figure - Luke, son of Hermes.

"Percy? Where are you? I woke up and you wern't there, you okay?" he asked. He always wondered why Luke was so nice to him, especially with him being the new demigod in town. Something didn't seem right, but then again, Percy didn't have any friends with the exception of his mother and Grover. Luke certainly had a warm feeling to him.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, just thinking things over..." he replied.

Luke nodded and looked out over the lake. "Mind if I join you?"

Percy shrugged and then gave an awkward nod. Luke chuckled and walked forward, sitting down next to Percy and leaning against a wooden pole.

"It's been tough on you, hasn't it?" Luke asked.

"Well lets see. I just found out I'm half surpreme being, my mother is in the underworld, I'm away from everything I've ever known in a strange environment, I was recently attacked by my Pre-Algebra teacher in a mueseam, I found out my best friend his half goat and my bastard father who never shows up turns out to be one of the most powerful men on Earth. But I did find I Hershey Bar in my backpack earlier." Percy explained.

Luke laughed. "Wow. I remember my first time here, too."

"What happened? How'd you find out who... you were?" he asked.

"Well, I ran away from my home in Conneticut years ago. My mom was never all there and seemed to be obsessed with my father, so I saw pictures of him all the time. I figured, hey, if thats the best I'm going to get, its not worth staying at all. So, I got everything I needed and just left my mother. I mean, I visit her from time to time, you know, but I knew I couldn't live there. My mom... a part of me always regreted it..." Luke told Percy.

Percy could tell in his voice that this was a touchy subject for Luke to tell. He wondered if he actually told many people.

"And... I spent years on my own. Monster after monster... thank the gods I met Annabeth and Thalia. Without them, I'd probably be deader than dead right now. We spent a quite a while together - oh yeah, Grover was there too, being Thalia's protector and all, and we made it here, to Camp Half Blood. So many things happened and... Hermes eventually claimed me, after being here for what seemed like ages. I guess it was a way to get it over with, you know? He knew he had to do it, so he might as well... Look Percy, don't think that the gods are exactly good people, let alone good parents."

It wasn't the first time Percy heard complaints against the gods at camp.

"Yeah. I mean, they were players and sluts and stuff. They still are?" he asked Luke.

"Not so much, but they seemed to be obsessed with having us. I mean, there's hundreds of us here. Obviously they didn't follow the rules well."

What Luke was saying all made sense to him, but at the same time, it seemed as if a part of him was saying the gods wern't all bad, at least not to the extent Luke claimed they were. A part of him was still holding onto the hope that the gods could still care and have feelings, hopefully for their own children at least.

"Luke... I can't make a desicion this soon, though. I still have quite a bit of thinking to do..." Percy explained to him.

Luke nodded, understanding where Percy was coming from.

"Alright. Well we can get off the depressing subjects, then." Luke suggested. Percy nodded in a sure agreement.

"So. How's life back home? Do you... have a girlfriend or something?"

Usually when this question comes across someone, they have an odd reaction, like "why do you want to know so bad, huh?". Percy felt a little bit embaressed by this. He had only had one real relationship with a girl, and even that was a minor one. They kissed, and that was as far as it got. It was a kiss unlike any other, under the fall trees of the school yard, before the days Percy was a rebel. Leaves fell around them, and few other people were in the yard with them. It was exactly like a movie would seem, two people looking deep into each others eyes, then leaning in for the kiss. The moment their lips touch, sparks would fly. Sadly, they were only half lit. Percy didn't feel much in the way of anything. It didn't feel like anything special was coming out of it all, and then it was over. That was it? A kiss on the lips that he'd rather put on someone else where the sparks flew? No. It couldn't be that bad.

"Uh no, not currently." Percy said, looking down at the water.

"I don't, either. Waiting for someone special, you know? People waste alot of good oppertunities when it comes to love." Luke told him.

He couldn't help but agree to this. People, especially teenagers, were especially stupid when it came to this kind of stuff. He'd seen his friends go from girl to girl, from lips to lips, from every unplanned pregnancy to the next. At least at Yancy.

"You have really good hair." Luke commented to him.

Percy's stomach lifted, in a way as if there were butterflies in them, trying to find a way to escape.

"Thanks." Percy said. "You have... good... umm... arms."

Well. He didn't expect that to come out.

"Oh thanks, they just popped up one day." Luke said, sarcasticlly.

Percy chucked at how stupid he sounded. Something seemed to be drawing him to Luke, some sort of bond, or some sort of... attraction. NO! Percy stopped himself for a moment. Attraction? What? Did he just claim he could attracted to Luke? Luke was his friend, no more, no less. Percy knew he needed to stop these ridiculous thoughts. But something about Luke was different than other friends he had... his blond hair that even stood out under the starlight, his eyes, which were like diamonds to him, or even his scar along his cheek. Which, Percy had to admit, wasn't something he was attracted to, but liked because it reminded him of The Lion King.

"Aphrodite isn't favoring me, at least not before she wasn't..." he said. Percy wasn't exactly sure what he meant by that.

"Yeah." said Percy. An awkward silence followed. "Hey, I'm gonna go to bed now. I've got training and stuff tommorow."

"Yeah, let's go to bed. I have alot of it to do, too. We have Capture the Flag tommorow." Luke said.

* * *

What? Where did this come from? Percy hadn't remembered this at all, and tonight had been the first time he had. Almost as if he was watching a movie for the first time, not even he knew what was going to happen next. It felt as if Percy had awoken from a dream.

"Percy?" called Annabeth from behind. "I don't know where you are, but you clean up nice!"

He stood up and slowly walked into the room. Annabeth was looking along the floor, and then peaked under the bed. Big mistake. She looked at him as he trotted in.

"You feeling better?" she asked.

Percy didn't respond, he just gave a slight nod.

"I'm skipping Dinner tonight, and me and some other campers are going to have a campfire thing. You in?"

For the first time in ages, or so it seemed, the prospect of doing that pleased him. He nodded. "Yeah, that actually sounds pretty fun."

Annabeth gave a smile, and she lit up like Zeus just threw a bolt in front of her. "Awesome!" she said. "I'll spread the word you're coming, and we'll get extra supplies and whatever else we need. I'll come get you tonight, Seaweed Brain."

She walked out, laughing, and Percy's smile fadded. The memory wasn't exactly anything horrible or a scandelous, but it somehow affected Percy in a way he didn't understand. A random memory of a moment with Luke... and out of the blue it came. He had a feeling, in the pit of his stomach, that this wasn't going to be over. More rememberance was on the way for him, and part of him wanted to see what was coming, another part of him was terrified.

* * *

**So, any thoughts and comments on this chapter? Personally, I like it. But I'm a little biased. Any complaints or requests you want to give me? I'm happy to hear any of them. Let me know, because like I said, reviews keep me going. And thanks for the reviews for the first chapter, guys. I promise you I will try my best to not disapoint you! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, got a few ideas for this chapter. I'm not exactly sure where this is going, so if this is posted and its been awhile since the last chapter, my apologies, but that makes the anticipation better, doesn't it? Also, the "B" button on my keyboard has decided to declare war on me and only put itself when it wants to. So if there is an awkward word in the middle of the story, add a B somewhere to it, and it may or may not make sense. Sorry about that, but I'm trying. Technology. Ugh. Well, thanks for the great reviews for the last chapter! I feel so pumped for this story now. **

* * *

Annabeth and Percy walked slowly to the campfire, as opposed to her usual speed of walking, trying to get everywhere on time, trying to get there early even, everything the Annabeth way. Of course, Percy was nearly always late or not even knowing where he was going. You know, typical half blood stuff.

"So..." Annabeth began.

"So..." Percy continued. He had an idea of what she was about to ask.

"You aren't going to tell me anything?" she asked. He was right.

Percy took in a breath. He wanted to tell her so bad. It was almost as if what he wanted to say was ripping out of his body. There was so much to say, so much that Percy wasn't even sure he could get it out in one night. As they continued to walk, he kicked the ground, moving a dirt clod forward and knocking a patch of grass to the side. Maybe he was to much like that grass. Finally getting somewhere, moving up, then being knocked over to the side again. He wasn't sure how to really continue, let alone tell his best friend the truth about himself.

"It's alot to say." he said.

"Then get to the point." said Annabeth, looking at him as they walked.

He hesitated for a moment.

"What if I told you I was different?" he asked her.

She laughed. Way to go, Annabeth.

"It wouldn't make a difference. In case you haven't noticed, everyone at this camp is pretty different." she told him. "What do you mean different?"

"Well, not like that. Not anything demigod related." he said.

She nodded, understanding a little bit.

"Well, what is it?"

Percy's heart began to beat faster, like a bass drum in a club dance song. His knees began to feel weak. He froze. Annabeth continued for a few steps forward, then stopped after she noticed he stopped. The look on her face changed. She began to understand this was more serious than she first anticipated. Around them, he could hear the sounds of younger demigods playing, and loud rock music blasting from the Ares cabin, where it looked like inside a fight was being broken up between to brothers. The crackling of the campfire made by Beckendorf could be faintly heard, along with the sound of waves rolling onto the shore. That sounds made Percy feel a bit more comforted.

"This summer... something happened to me." he said.

"Something happened? Where you hurt?" she asked.

"No no no, not a monster attack or anything. Nothing really physical, obviously, its just... I met someone."

Silence. Annabeth looked forward at him. She was quiet.

"Oh... like, in a romantic way?" Annabeth asked.

He nodded to her.

"Who was she?"

Percy could sense the hurt in her voice. For some reason, he was hurting inside as well. He looked deep into her grey eyes, which he hated doing. He could always sense what she was feeling through her eyes. And this time, it was obvious. She really was hurting.

"Not a... not a she." Percy tried to say.

Her mouth dropped for a second. The noises around them seemed to become louder, as the silence between them grew. In the distance, he could see some of the campers sitting at the fire, talking. Some were looking at him and Annabeth, wondering what was going on. Percy looked back at Annabeth. She looked as if she was trying to gather words to say to him, but if they came out, it would sound like a jumbled mess. She took a step back from him as he reached out his arm. First sign that this is not going well.

"Annabeth..." he said. Before he could continue, she stormed off, not to the campfire or the direction of her cabin. He wasn't sure where, but somewhere where Annabeth could get some privacy. The campers at the fire looked even more confused. Percy stormed off himself back to his cabin. He wanted to cry and let it all out. He could see his cabin in the distance, and he made his way to it as he held back all the feelings within him. He made his way into the cabin and slammed the door behind him.

He stood for a moment and looked around him, until his knees seemed to give out. He fell on the floor, crying his heart out.

"Oh gods!" he said, not caring how loud he could have been being. He fell onto the floor, tears running down his face. He felt as if he'd just been punched in the gut or pushed into a locker at school. Or even worse. He managed to get himself standing up and made his way to his bed and fell down onto it, facedown into the pillow. He closed his eyes, not wanting to be here anymore. But before he knew it, he was out. But the dream he would have tonight could change everything.

* * *

Percy sat alone in his bed in the Hermes cabin, throwing a small bouncy ball up and catching it. After finding out you're half surpreme being, you can still have your moments of bordem.

He thought back to everything that had happened to him recently. All the action and drama that suddenly made its way into his life. He thought about everything, his previous life, his future, his mother. He still wasn't to sure about the entire Underworld thing. His mother was still alive in the underworld? The fact there was an underworld in the first place was confusing enough. Now he was in a whole new world. Just a few days ago he was at his home, his stepfather breathing down his neck and his mom working tirelessly for him. Maybe compared to Gabe, the underworld wasn't so bad after all.

"Having fun there?" asked a voice.

Percy looked into the doorway to see Luke leaning against the frame watching him, a smile on his face.

"What? Oh yeah, you could say..." Percy began.

"Well, just so you know, I wouldn't exactly-"

The ball exploded over Percy, turning into confeti and smoke. Percy jumped and rolled off his bed, his fall being broken by his elbow. Luke's laughter bellowed.

"Oh... my... GODS!" Luke said, crying from laughter. "I think that was my favorite reaction ever."

Of course. Hermes. The God of pranks as well.

Once the laughter died down, Luke threw a pair of swimsuits at him.

"Thank you...?" asked Percy.

"Get dressed. You look so bored, so I figured I'd take you to the lake. Some pretty cool things down there." he said. "Go!"

He stepped out, leaving Percy alone. Luke was unsually nice to him in everything, with the exception of sword fighting. But swimming? He couldn't turn this down at all. It didn't matter who offered it, if it was swimming, he was perfectly fine going with them.

Percy dressed and stepped out of the door.

"I'm ready." he said.

Luke got up from the couch. "Good."

He walked out the door, followed by Percy. The night air was crisp and cool, nearly perfect. It was cloudless, and starts shone brightly, even the constellations shone down on them. The path to the lake was straight across camp, but Luke began to take him into the forest instead. Percy had read enough Harry Potter to know that forests and "different" types of people wern't exactly the greatest combinations.

"Umm, Luke? Where are we going?" he asked.

"Shhh! It's almost after curfew, remember? But at night this is the best. It's another way to the lake." he explained.

Percy nodded, but for some reason he had an image in his mind Luke might be a serial killer. But all that went away when they arrived at the shore of the Lake, the water slowly lapping over the rocks. It looked cold, but thankfully that didn't matter much to Percy. Temperature never mattered to him at all in the water.

"Can you hold your breath for a while?" he asked.

Percy laughed. "Yeah. For quite a while, I must say."

"Good. We're going somewhere where you're gonna have to hold your breath for a bit." he told him.

Luke took off his shirt and stepped into the water, followed by Percy. The wadded in deaper and deaper until the water was nearly at their shoulders and they could no longer stand, but kick the water beneth them. Percy dunked his head underwater for a second, and came back up. As a son of Poseidon, he didn't have to get wet. But in this case, he decided to feel a bit more normal.

"Okay, where are we headed?" Percy asked.

Luke laughed. "Calm down, son of Poseidon. I'm trying to remember the way real quick..."

He swam for a moment, looking down at the water. Percy looked at him deeply, trying to understand what he was doing. He certainly wasn't a child of Athena.

But before he knew it, Luke splashed water into his face. Percy laughed and splashed back.

"Oh yeah? You want a battle here?" Luke asked.

But Percy was a step ahead of him. A wall of water slammed into Luke's head, sending him under for a second, then he swam back up, spitting the water out.

"Not fair!" he said.

"You didn't say any rules! You're in my turf now." Percy replied.

Luke smiled. He looked into Percy's eyes, and his smile fadded. His look became deadly serious. Thankfully, a small smile appeared back at his face. The two looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. But Percy broke it and looked down at the water.

"So are we going anywhere, or what?" he asked. Luke nodded.

"Follow me." he instructed. The two boys went under.

Under water was an incredible thing for Percy. In the water, he always felt rejuvinated. Like there wasn't any care in the world to worry about. He could just swim. But even swimming had its limited, he had no idea where Luke was taking him. They continued going down into the lake until they reached a large underwater cavern. Luke swam inside of it, Percy following. But still, something about this didn't exactly seem safe. It certainly wasn't normal in any way. But the darkness around them, for some reason, began to brighten. He could see his hand in front of him again, then he could see Luke clearly. The tunnel curved upwards, and the two began to rise through the water. Percy hit the surface, being welcomed by the sounds of Luke's heavy breathing. He opened his eyes...

It was the most spectacular thing he'd ever seen. An underwater cavern. The walls and ceiling were made of sparkling diamonds, shining almost exactly like the stars. The water was warm here, like a hot tub would be, without the bubbles. Around him was a magical place, something that seemed to be out of a dream. The diamonds changed colors slowly, from Green to Pink, from Blue to Purple, from Red back to Green. Clearly, he was in a room either built by a genuis or built by a God.

"Luke... this is incredible." Percy managed to get out.

He laughed.

"I agree. I found this a while back. It's one of Aphrodite's springs or something." he explained.

"How did you-"

"I went swimming my first year here with Silena. She said her mother told her to tell me of this place, that it would eventually become important. I'm sure Silena has known about this place for ages, though."

Percy nodded. He looked off to the side and saw a large ledge, made for two people, or so it seemed. Where it was, steam rose around it and the diamonds seemed to shine even brighter than before. He swam to it and pulled himself up, sitting on the ledge. Luke followed him and sat next to him, both their bodies dripped with water.

"Wow..." Percy said again, looking around him.

"Wow." said Luke. Percy turned his head to Luke, only to find Luke was already looking at him.

Silence followed, with the exception of the magical sounds of the room. Every time the colors changed, there was a sound from them. He wasn't sure what it was, but it warmed his heart, like a gentle summer breeze, or the opening to a Disney movie. He laughed for a moment, and Luke smiled, not taking his eyes of Percy.

"Percy... you really are beautiful." he said. He moved his hand up a moved Percy's bangs out of his eyes, giving an even more impressive smile. Percy let out a giggle, followed by Luke's laughter.

"You are so cute." he said again. Percy had an idea of what was happening, or what was going to happen, but he didn't stop. To be honest, he didn't have any desire to stop it. Aphrodite was being generous to him tonight.

Luke began to lean forward. Percy hesitated for a moment, then began to lean in himself. The moment their lips touched, the diamonds around them changed colors instantly to flashing pink, red, and white. But the two had their eyes closed as they took in the moment. The kiss was longer than he expected, and after a few seconds, began to get more passionate. It was his real first, romantic kiss. At least with another guy. Percy opened his eyes in order to see Luke, who was looking back at him.

"Luke, I-" Percy began.

"Shhh. Don't say anything to kill the moment." Luke said, chuckling.

Percy smiled, and Luke leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"Percy, I know we haven't know each other for to long, and I don't know how things work in the real world. All I know is is that I really want to be with you, Percy. I want to be yours." he said. He certainly knew how to make a date.

But as he said this, everything began to pop into his mind. He thought about Luke's age, his father, his own self. He recently learned nobody was grossed out by demigods dating each other, unless they were from the same cabin. The gods don't have DNA. But he wanted to be with Luke so badly, so very badly... but at the same time, he wasn't sure what he was getting himself into. It felt as if trouble was just going to start. But something still tempted him.

"I would really like that." Percy said.

Luke came back to him and kissed him, a slower, more romantic kiss this time.

"Good." he replied.

"So... you're like, my boyfriend now?" Percy asked Luke, leading to that all to familar laughter.

"As long as you're mine." Luke told him.

They kissed again. Luke leaned back against the wall, Percy laying on his chest, looking up at the ceiling as his hair was played with. Never in his life had he been happier.

* * *

Percy awoke with a start. A rainstorm pounded down onto the roof, and in the distance, thunder roared. Zeus was involved in something.

He rolled over onto his side and looked at the wall. He could still feel the tears on his face, and his fellow was a little wet from crying.

But at the same time, he was in shocked at what just happened. Being a demigod, dreams were never for fun. They were sent to him for a reason. But for now, he just thought about Annabeth and Luke. It had happened. He was once... Luke's boyfriend. Now he was remembering what the dreams and memories were in real life. He could rememer holding Luke, kissing Luke, being with Luke... and then he remembered Annabeth. His best friend. But could they stay that way, now that he told her the truth?

He knew Annabeth would get over it. The question was when. How long did he actually have to wait for her to "get over it"? Maybe he should talk to her himself and try to get it out of her, what she was thinking, what was going on.

Percy just hoped there would be no more dreams tonight.

* * *

**So? What'cha think? I want to know ALL in your reviews! What can be improved on, what can be done to make it better, whats good about it already? What did you like and dislike? Please let me know so I can make this more enjoyable to you guys.**

**And I have a question to ask you guys. It's RUMORED within me that there could be a sex scene in a future chapter, I don't know yet. Would that be okay with you guys, or would you not like that? I write the story for you guys, so let me know if thats alright, or if you want to keep their relationship strictly kissing and stuff. Let me know? Sorry if thats an awkward question for us all. See you guys on the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm still surprised some of you guys are so faithful to this story. I mean, most people would have given up. That does actually mean alot and really helped me going. On that note, let me apologize for not updating this for so long. I've had many, many, many issues come up in my life that I'd rather not get into detail with, and I lost chances to write or lost inspiration. I've been working on this chapter for a while, so reviews and thoughts would be appriciated.**

**Another reason was because I went back and read the story, and I realized there are alot of continuity errors.**

**So, some changes are ordered by my dictators.**

**1) Percy is just going to be in his own cabin from now on.**

**2) Yeah, Percy knows he's the son of Poseidon. Live with it.**

**3) Eh... something else. Not sure what. **

* * *

Luke's warm grip on Percy's hand could be what kept him moving forward, something pushed him. He couldn't let go of the older boy's soft hand.

"Luke, come on, this is crazy." said Percy, laughing.

In his head were a series of thoughts over what the next few minutes could be, but for now the main thing on his mind was the fact that Chiron could either know they were in the forest or eventually find out. But the risk wasn't pulling him back.

"Percy, I don't get any moments with you during the day. It's the evening and, well, I want you." Luke explained.

"Fine, I'll wrap myself up and leave myself at your cabin door."

"Shut up."

Luke stopped dead in his tracks and examined his surroundings. The soft wind blew threw Percy's brown hair. A stream rolled just feet away, which he eyed curiously. What would Poseidon think of this? Well, chances are he already knew, but still, would there be dissipointment? Surprise?

The thoughts were cancelled when a pair of hands grabbed his hips and pulled him forward.

"Now..." began Luke. "What I've been waiting all day for."

The boy's pairs of lips connected. For a moment, the world faded away. But still, Percy stepped back.

"Maybe this isn't a smart idea." he confessed.

A sigh escaped from Luke.

"Percy. Seriously? What are you so freaked out about?"

"It's just, I don't want to make a bad-"

"I've been here for years. And I know how this place works. Stop getting paranoid, it'll be fine." he explained. "Besides, why would I take you somewhere dangerous?"

True. He did have a soft spot for this place at the same time. Him and Luke had teamed up here for capture the flag a few weeks back, which may have had an affect on where they were now. Behind him, the water sparkled. It seemed much... brighter than usual. More calm and peaceful.

"Percy?" asked Luke. He leaned back against a tree, as if he was waiting for something.

"Well, I mean, do we have to just make out?"

"Where else are we gonna do it at?"

"In... my cabin?" suggested Percy.

"Eh... I suppose, but you know, thats a risk." said Luke.

"How?"

"If Chiron found out... we could... well, there will be consequences, I can tell you." Luke told him.

Percy breathed in.

"Alright. We can figure this out later."

"Good."

"Good."

"But," said Luke. "While we are here..."

He pulled Percy close once again and kissed him softly. Their faces, only inches apart, froze in time. The tree behind them ruffled in the wind and through the boys hair. Honestly, it just couldn't get any more perfect. Leaves fell and hit the ground softly around them as Percy moved forward and held Luke tightly.

"I don't want to ever leave this moment." said Percy.

"Percy... you're more than I could ever ask for, you know that? I'm just so... thankful for you. Finally something positive happens in my life."

He smiled at Luke. Obviously it seemed like any comeback wouldn't be better than that.

* * *

The two were looking up at the sky, sitting back on the ground.

Night had come, and the stars over the camp shone brighter than the New York City lights, miles away. The air had become signifcantly cooler that it had been just an hour ago, and soft music from the cam hummed in the air behind them.

"What do you think people would say if they found out about us?" asked Percy.

The familiar answer of silence followed.

"I don't know, Percy. It's kinda hard to answer that..."

"But you've come out to someone, haven't you?"

The same answer.

"Luke?"

"I think some people have their typical suspicions, but no real 'coming out', you know?"

"Oh, okay." Percy said. He didn't think much of it after that in depth, but the basic thought remained in his head. Luke? The master at romance (or so it seemed), had yet to come out to anyone? It had never crossed his mind he could be just by himself with this... wow. This must have made life even tougher than before.

"Maybe we should be getting back..." said Luke, sitting up. Maybe a nerve had been struck.

"Alright." Percy agreed, not wanting to start anything with him. Of course, he'd lose.

Luke stood up and held out his hand for Percy, who soon got to his feet. They held hands until the familar lights of the camp rejoined their vision, and their hands suddenly fell back onto their sides.

They stolled like anyone else would, slowly across the grass. Few campers were around, most had either retired to their cabins or were out doing other things. The movement of their feet had stopped once they reached the door to the Poseidon cabin.

"Goodnight." said Luke, smiling.

"Goodnight." said Percy, letting out a giggle.

No kiss. No hug. Not even a "how do you do" kind of handshake. He just turned and left. Percy's hand gripped the door handle, and he pushed his way inside. Why did something so small as saying goodbye matter so much to him?

* * *

_Percy's POV:_

Waking with a start tends to get old really fast, especially when it might as well your 30th time doing it.

I looked around my oh-so familiar surroundings. The fountain, moving fish, original bed frame, everything around me was so familiar, but in my head, it was so different. A part of me was hoping that these visions were just fake. That nothing would really be coming of it, and it would eventually die down. But still, I had that familiar feeling that I was dead wrong.

The next morning is what you would call typical. Campers started their daily activities, getting their physicality in before the dawn even completed. But of course, the only thing on my mind at this time was Annabeth. And good, of course. Good food. So, my trip to the mess hall was better than usual. This morning, my legs weren't shaking, I wasn't in a fear of what was going on around me. If anything, the dream last night had soothed me. I felt... pleased. Like I could do anything I needed to do. But once again, Annabeth came into my mind, and that thought quickly diminished.

I couldn't be mad at her for her reaction. That would just be idiotic. Everyone suspected she had feelings for me, heck, it even crossed my mind quite a bit. And by that, I mean almost every time I thought about her. But I just hoped she could forgive me just for not being what she wanted. But of course she had excellent timing.

"Hey." said a familiar voice, behind me.

I turned to face her. Her golden hair was dropped down under her face, and she looked a wreak. Almost as if she had just rolled out of bed, onto the floor, down a hill and into the lake, then cleaned up into the shower and failed to do her hair after. Or just messy.

"Hey..." I said back. I scooted over to make room for her, but she sat on the opposite side of me instead. I wonder if she did that on purpose.

"So, are we finally going to talk?" I asked.

She just nodded.

"I think we need to." she said. "Do you want to start?"

I guess I should have started, but I really wasn't sure what I was supposed to say.

"Why should I start? I'm not the one who freaked out."

"But you're the one who's-"

"Don't say it." I told her. She was silent for a second.

"I'm sorry." she said. "But I don't really know how to deal with this without things going wrong..."

"Yeah, I get it..." I told her.

"What do I do, Percy?" she asked me.

"Maybe accept me and shizz?" I suggested. Casually, of course.

"Look, I'm all for the 'Somewhere over the rainbow' support, it's just... this is a hell of a lot on me, Percy. Zeus knows so."

I couldn't disagree with her there. This entire situation had to be a lot on her. I mean, everyone rumored that she had feelings for me, around the camp, around the camp fire, around the camp mess hall, around the camp lake... either I was into gossip or I really needed to get out of this camp more often.

"But you're still my best friend." she said. "Can you accept that, Seaweed brain?"

"Sure, but where does that leave us?" I asked her.

"I need time to think..." she explained to me.

My response was silence. Annabeth was best friend, but still... she needed time to think? What was there to actually think about? Whether or not she even wanted to be my friend anymore? How I was a disgrace to the gods or something? Who knows. Maybe even in Poseidon's eyes, I was... it was even to difficult to think about.

"Think about what?" I asked. Maybe it came out a little more forceful than I had anticipated.

"Well, I mean, what to do, Percy. Having a gay person as a best friend is really odd-"

"Odd?" I nearly yelled. "I'm the same guy, Annabeth! Why can't you see that? Is your head empty or something?"

Uh oh. I knew right off that bat saying that was a mistake. Her eyes went from wonderfully gray to full of rage. If I didn't know any better, I'd be ducking on the ground and crawling away, because it looked as if she was going to strike me. She pulled out her knife from her back pocket and, in seconds, was in battle position. NEVER insult a child of Athena's intelligence. This would be a good example as to why it never gets you to good places.

"Come on, Jackson, fight!" she screamed at me.

"Look, Annabeth-"

And just like that, I was lying on the ground with blood spewing from my cheek. I didn't even realize it until I could see the puddle forming on the grass below me. I pulled myself back up, filled with rage myself. I didn't care if other campers were even taking notice or not, but she really upset me. The water from the fountain next to us began to rise, and in seconds, struck Annabeth, sending her flying back onto the grass.

"Don't mess with me, Annabeth! I told you-"

Out of no where, I was caught in her grip. She threw me on the ground and pointed her knife right at my neck.

"How about you don't mess with me, huh?" she said.

She walked away as I gave her the most hateful look that came to my face.

"Come on, Annabeth!" I said, getting up from the ground, following her. She didn't even look back as I called her name.

"Annabeth, please!"

"PLEASE WHAT?" she screamed in my face.

"STOP ACTING LIKE A CHILD, MAYBE!" I screamed back. "You and I both know that you're full of anger right now."

"Yeah, directed at you. Maybe it's better if we didn't talk, Percy."

"What?"

"My mother hates your father. We need to keep it that way."

And just like that, she walked away. No goodbye. Not even a wave. I stood there, alone, watching a soaked Annabeth walk back to her cabin. I turned around to see quite a few campers surrounding us, looking down at me with disappointment or excitement. Once I got to me feet, I simply stomped off to my cabin. Today was not the day to take any of their speeches on how to be a good camper.

On arriving, the door slammed behind me, and I fell onto my bed and screamed as hard as I could, the sound echoing around the room.

Tears began to drop from my cheeks and soak the blankets under me. My wrists lie in front of me, marks where they had been cut in battle and even, though I'm certainly not proud of it, by myself. Life recently had been a killer. There was nothing left to do now but wait for her, and even wait for more answers from the one he had been waiting for.

* * *

**Sorry if you all find this chapter so short, I'm building it all up for the next chapter. Thank you SO much for staying with me guys, it's been difficult recently, and I do want to get back into the next story. Next chapter will be amazing, I promise. :)**


End file.
